


Illusions

by a_tear_in_the_veil



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tear_in_the_veil/pseuds/a_tear_in_the_veil
Summary: The result of an ask meme. A little bit of angst and a little bit of fluff.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/ Female Tiefling, Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Illusions

“First, thou shalt not drink the blood of thinking creatures.” Cazador’s voice drawled. 

Astarion stood immobilized. Forced to watch. His own words rang in his head, He had me go out into Baldur’s Gate to fetch the most beautiful souls I could find. This soul isn’t for the taking though. It can’t be. 

“You remember the first rule, yes? And what a delectable little treat you’ve found.” Cazador’s nose traced the contour of Sitri’s neck. “For that, I think I can forgive your transgressions.” 

She just stood there, a glaze over her eyes. Almost a pallid tone to her blue skin. 

“It’s a shame. If I bite her, I’ll ruin that divine blood coursing through her veins. What a waste. Don’t you agree, boy? Nod.” 

Astarion’s head forcibly nodded. If not for Cazador’s control, he’d be sick. No, he’d tear his throat out. Gouge that smug look off his face. His fear turned to smoldering hatred. How dare he put his vile hands on her, even look at her. 

“Come, serve your master.” He dragged two fingers along her collar bone, and tapped the side of her neck. “Right here.” Cazador took a step backwards, an invitation. 

Astarion’s body moved on its own accord. His muscles screamed, and his mind contorted in agonizing pain at his internal struggle. For the love of the gods, he saw his approaching reflection in her unblinking eyes. Monster, it said back at him. 

Cazador purred into Astarion’s ear, “Remember, no taste-testing.”

He tore into her neck. Her blood dribbled down her body, and down the corner of his own mouth as he pulled away. Her scent, intoxicating and sweet, coated his lips. 

“Good pet.” 

Cazador licked droplets of blood from Sitri’s skin, then he drank from her. Drained her. Sitri’s legs began to buckle. 

He moved to catch her, or tried to. But, he stayed in place, obedient. 

“Please,” Astarion managed to croak. “You’re going to kill her.” 

“Kill her? Please, that’d be like throwing a diamond into the trash.” Cazador smiled, exposing red stained teeth. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave just enough-”

“Astarion? Astarion!”

He jolted awake. Sitri was partially draped atop his own body- bare skin to bare skin. Dark, turquoise hair tumbled around her face staring down at him.

“Welcome back,” She grinned. “You were having a nightmare, thrashing about, causing a ruckus… “ 

Astarion heaved. Partially in relief, and partially in a newfound fear. 

Sitri’s face hardened, her dark eyes pierced him. Saw everything written across his own face. Almost everything. 

“Hey.” She tucked a piece of wild, stray hair behind his ear, “It wasn’t real. Just an illusion, albeit an unpleasant one. But, an illusion nonetheless.” 

Astarion wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned on his side, taking Sitri with him. He held her tight against his chest. “Aren’t you a sweetheart.” Figuratively and Literally…

“No I’m not!” She muffled into his chest, “I’m selectively sweet. Now, unhand me.” 

“No.” Astarion said, chin resting on top of her head. 

“… Does that mean you’re staying tonight?” 

“I.. believe it does.” 

Sitri wiggled in his arms, then curled into him once she was satisfied with her positioning. Her tail wrapped around him and idly traced his side while still avoiding the scars on his back. 

“What? No snide parting words?” 

“No, I’ll wait to tease you in the morning…unless you throttle me in your sleep, again.” Sitri kissed him on the top of his neck, right below his jawline. 

Astarion hummed at the touch of her lips. He squeezed her a bit tighter, and stared off into the night. 

A newfound fear of something to lose.


End file.
